Love Me?
by little.overthinker
Summary: After finding the identity of their loved ones, what happens next from the confrontation? Will their love blossom or wither? Two One Shots
1. First one-shot

She raced to the mansion she knew all too well and rang the doorbell, hoping he was home.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"I-It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm a classmate of Adrien's and I'd like to see him..."

She gave a slight wave and stood awkwardly, waiting impatiently for Natalie's response.

"He will arrive shortly, Miss."

"T-thank you."

Standing by the gates, waiting for his arrival, she tried to calm her nerves.

'Marinette, you can do this!'

The gates opened behind her and she greets him with a timid smile, before asking if they could take a short stroll about. He nodded and they walked about in the direction of the park before Adrien realized how tense the atmosphere felt.

"...so, why'd you call me? This is new, don't you think?"

He slightly chuckles to himself, until he stops and looks back at her; feeling a bit uneasy from her silence.

"Is there something wrong, Marinette?"

'I need to tell him now, or I'll never be able to.'

She shuts her eyes closed and grabs onto his sleeve, staring down at the floor beneath her feet. Her mouth opened slightly before it closed; her words refusing to make any sound and her body trembles before him.

"…I.."

'Come on, Marinette!'

"…I uhh I love you, and I always have been. Ever since the day you lent me your umbrella… I-It's always been you, Adrien. But I never knew you loved Ladybug a-and so when I found out, I was happy because I'm her and well…"

'L-love me? She's been crushing on me since? AND SHE WAS LADYBUG THIS WHOLE TIME?!'

"…what I'm trying to say is that, I know who you are…"

"W-what do you mean? Of course you do. I'm Adrien."

'…Where is this conversation going? Does she know…?'

"…N-No, I don't mean that, I mean you're other…persona, I mean Chat... But I wanted to let you know that I still love you like I always have been."

'Love me?'

The thought echoed in his head.

'Love me?'

His anger flooded his thoughts and he lost his composure right then and there, and he wasn't so sure whether he wanted his self to stay under control.

"…You still love me, huh?...I can't believe what you're doing right now. All this time, all you have ever been doing was reject Chat Noir. The very side of me that I've always loved, the side of me I was happy enough to show you without any kind of worry and you rejected it. You have always rejected every single advance and now you're telling me you accept me! You always thought these feelings i had always tried to convey was nothing but a joke. Marinette... right now you're joking right? Please tell me you are, because I'm not sure if I can live with myself knowing the very person I love, refused to love me for me. You thought that by revealing yourself, that I'd let you in and let you love me, right?"

His anger kept piling up and he couldn't care less.

"Why'd you choose Adrien over me? The 'perfect' obedient guy who starred on famous magazines with a cold backstory, why'd you love him? Chat Noir was free, he was limitless, he had his flaws and helped protect you with his own life on the front lines, yet you denied him and his feelings. I thought that maybe if I kept showing you how sincere I was with my love for you, that maybe someday you'd understand and consider it but now, knowing you've been holding feelings for a guy who's so empty, pains me. I'm not sure how to face this anymore...'

"I-I'm so sorry, Adrien.."

The amount of pain she was in, clogged in the root of her throat. She was no longer standing like she was a few minutes ago but was crouched down on her knees sobbing into her lap. Seeing her like this, it was the first he'd seen her cry so much and somewhere in his heart, he stopped lashing out and tried to calm down. He stood silently, trying to fix the issue and all he could think of, was distance. He couldn't bear to watch it anymore, and he didn't think he could touch her without his heart throbbing, so he faced his back towards her.

"…From now on, I… I think we're better off as just being partners, classmates but nothing more, nothing less... I really... I don't know how to face you, I'm sorry. I don't want this to get in the way of our work, so please feel better. I'll see you in school tomorrow. I'm sorry, Marinette... Believe me, I really am."

He clenched his fists in regret and walks away until his figure disappears completely, leaving Marinette all alone on the pavement crying her heart out, while he did the same a few blocks away…


	2. Second one-shot

He walked his way to the bakery, his steps seeming heavier than the last. But alas the building came into view and the scent of sweets became stronger, which did little to slow the loud beating of his heart.

Ding, Dong*

The door flung opened and Sabine gave him a warm welcome.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could see Marinette? Is she here at the moment?"

She gave him a slight nod and went upstairs to call her daughter down.

"O-Oh, hey Adrien, is something down? I-I mean up...?"

 _'...there she goes stuttering again... it's cute, though...'_

He smiles at the thought before asking if she wanted to eat some sweets Natalie had bought in the park with him. Her cheeks blushed as she followed him outside.

They took their place at the seats but the silence between them felt slightly tense.

Marinette nervously bit down on her croissant, trying to avoid the somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere.

"...umm, A-adrien is there a reason why you asked me to come out here with you?..."

 _'Just talk to her like you always do, Adrien'_

His eyes drifted over the to monument that brought so much attention in the streets if Paris before he held his croissant up to his mouth, too nervous to answer her.

"W-well, I uhh..."

 _'Please don't hate me, Marinette..._ '

"...I... what I want to tell you, what I've always been meaning to tell you is that... I love you. From the very beginning, ever since we met, I really have loved you."

A small gasp followed by a few droplets of tears sat between them. She gave him a soft smile and her slightly lips parted, wanting to say confess too but then stopped when he talked again.

"...but you'll probably come to hate me because I kinda found out that you're... Ladybug? B-But I swear, Chat's Honour that I won't tell anyone!"

That was it. That was enough to shatter her. She couldn't feel her body anymore, her thoughts was a mess and she didn't know what to do with herself. The only emotion strong enough to clear her thoughts at that moment was pain.

 _'...Love me?...'_

Her eyes shut and she clenched her teeth, tears spilling once again, just not for the same reason.

 _'Love me, huh?'_

"Marinette-"

"Is this some joke?... Did Chloe ask you to do this? Tell me its a joke."

Anger was burning at the pit of her stomach and she couldn't stop it from consuming her.

"You say you love me but you really don't. You're in love with Ladybug, not Marinette. They're most definitely not the same people, Ladybug is only one part of Marinette, the very person you never looked twice at. I was just someone who sat behind you in class, nothing more. And now? After you found out who you're beloved was, you finally look at me?"

Her voice was breaking and she didn't dare to look at his face.

"All this time, I've been trying to chase after you. But now, I'm seeing how unrealistic you are. You believed Ladybug was perfect, but she isn't, is she? You loved someone who wasn't real, she was nothing but a mask! You think someone like that exists in all this chaos? Someone who walks around with such aura?! Adrien... you don't...you don't love me, not at all... You only ever loved Ladybug. Everyone chose her over me. She was so special compared to me, isn't she? I shouldn't have known you would've done the same too..."

"Marinette, I... I'm sorry but-"

Ignoring every word after, she stood up and tried to calm herself down. She glanced over at Adrien who was silently crying, her hand reached out but stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I... This is too much for me and I don't think... I don't think I could handle this pain any time soon. Please don't do anything stupid, kitty... I-I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sorry..."

She fled. She ran and hid behind the wall of the bakery, leaving Adrien all alone on the bench crying his heart out, while she did the same a few blocks away...

 **AN: So this is the end of both stories, it's my first fanfic so I hope they're alright?? Thank you for reading and I'll see you in my next story (Currently in progress). Feel free to leave comments ;)**


End file.
